One Little Blast
by TheAngryKids64
Summary: What if Luffy saved Robin at Sabaody? What if Robin traveled to Amazon Lily, Impel Down, and Marineford with him? What new feelings will Robin feel for her captain? What will it bloom? Will it be Love? Luffy/Robin pairing
1. One Little Blast

Prologue: One Little Blast

It was horrifying. He watched in horror as his Nakama disappear before his very eyes and he was too weak to do a thing.

After they had just reached the Red Line, saved Camie, met the firstmate of the late Pirate King, Gold Roger, and beat the snot out of a World Noble. Yet the World Government still got in the way and his Nakama disappeared because of Bartholomew Kuma.

Zoro was the first to disappear, then Brook, then Usopp, and Sanji. The remaining five tried to retreat back to their ship, but Franky disappeared, then Nami after a few minutes. Chopper, who was still in his monster point, tried to attack Kuma but was also sent flying away by the ' Tyrant '.

Now Kuma towers over a terrified Robin, who is slowly backing away with a look of fear, before he says coldly " Now it is your turn for a vacation, Nico Robin ".

Luffy starts to run to her, but falls down in pain and screams " Robin! " and she looks at Luffy's black orbs in fear and sadness as Kuma raises his paw-hand and Luffy screams her name franctically and her last thought was ' Farewell Luffy, My captain, my hero... my secret love '.

She awaited her judgement and Kuma was ready to bring his paw down, until Luffy screamed in a warped voice " Stop it! ".

Suddenly, a great wave of power washed over the area and made Kuma lose his balance, which was enough time for Luffy to use Gear 2nd to rescue Robin.

Robin opened her eyes and sees herself in Luffy's arms, which made her blush a tiny bit, but was brought back to reality, when Kuma's figure towered over the both of them.

There was silence in the air for a few seconds, then Kuma asked in a cold voice " Why do you protect that woman? " in which Luffy replied back in the same tone " Because she is my Nakama! ".

Robin was nearly moved to tears by his statement as Kuma then says " Very well, then you two shall disappear together. " as he raised his paw and brought it down, making the two vanish.

* * *

Suddenly, the two found themselves flying over the sea, making both terrified because if they fall in, they'll die.

Robin looked at Luffy with fear and said " Luffy, hold me! " in which he tightened his grip and said " I will never let you go. " as they continue to fly over sea.


	2. The Island of Women

Chapter 1: Arrival at the Island of Women!

The two Strawhats fell asleep while soaring over the sea, while Luffy had a great dream about meat, Robin had a terrible nightmare.

She dreamt that she was in a cold place surronded with prisoners, Zoans, and 6 diffrent levels of Hell.

She then saw Luffy in diffrent clothes against a man covered in purple liquid and he looked close to dying, as she tried to scream out his name, only to have her voice muted.

She then found herself at a place covered in Ice, Magma, and Rubble as she looks over and gasps in horror of what she sees.

Her captain is on the ground looking in fear and confusion, as a unknown man stands over him using his body as a shield to protect him as another man in magma shoves his fist right through his chest.

Then the scene changed as she found herself, a large fishman, and her captain in his arms looking to near death being chased by the man in magma, as they jump over a bay, only to find it frozen as the magma shoves his fist through the fishman's left part of his chest and hits her crush, as they fall to the ground in slow-motion and land with a sickening motion and shows that Luffy has a large wound on his chest that is mixed with skin, blood, and magma.

Finally, she finds herself in a strange place as she stands over Luffy's prone form and is shaken of what she sees, before Luffy opens his eyes to reveal his pupiless eyes and scream with much force " ACE! ".

* * *

When Robin wakes up, she finds herself and Luffy landing on the Earth and is skidded backwards before Luffy loses his grip on her.

The two get up in pain as Luffy then looks around and says " Where are we? " as Robin inspects the surrondings and says " I don't know. ".

Then there was a roar. A roar so loud that it would have caused an earthquake, a roar so loud that would make thousands of elite marines fun in fear, a roar so loud that could scare his damned life out of the devil. That roar was Luffy's stomach.

" I'm hungry! " he exclaimed and Robin smiles at his childish behavior.

" Well, let's look for something to eat. " and as if on cue, a large boar appeared before the two and Luffy looked at it with a blank expression before licking his lips and said " Is that good? " in which Robin replied " Fufufufu~ That will be good! ".

* * *

A short time later, the boar was cooked and eatened by the two Strawhats.

After their little meal, Luffy decided to go exploring the island and Robin went with him to make sure that he doesn't get lost.

Along the way, Luffy saw something and it was mushroom and took a bite of it and found a field of it before devoring it all.

Meanwhile, Robin was using her Hana Hana no Mi powers to search the island and found a nearby village, full of women, but no men.

Robin was in thought ' Let's see, if we're on an island with no men and only women and it's the only island in miles, then we must be on... ' she heard Luffy gasp.

" Luffy, what's- " she said but stopped when she saw Luffy gasping for breath, covered in poisonous mushrooms, with sweat running down his brow.

She observed the mushrooms and concluded that they were poisonous and that he needed treatment quick, but she heard a rustling noise and was forced to hid.

She saw three Kuja women look at Luffy in confusion before taking him back to their village for medical treatment.

Robin followed them, but she knew that if any hurts her beloved, there will be Hell to pay for from her very wrath.

* * *

Robin arrived at the village and disguised herself as one of the women and watch as they treat Luffy, and shove his prone form into a cage naked.

Robin couldn't but stare at her captain's sleeping, naked form and blush.

However, she snapped out of her daydream, when an older woman came up to the cage and inspected Luffy and screamed " Is that a man!? ".

" WHAT!? " exclaimed all the women.

This was going to be troublesome.

Then she heard Luffy stirring in his sleep and realized that he wasn't wearing his hat.

So she looked around and found it sitting on an nearby rock and used her Hana Hana powers to toss the hat to her.

Luffy then woke up and sat up, as he looked at the crowd of women before looking at himself and screamed after realizing it after a few seconds.

" EHH, WHY AM I NAKED!? ".


End file.
